I Promise You
by LosingSpark
Summary: It starts as an idea to push Roy's buttons, but it might just blossom into more. Rated M for later chapters


**A/N** : T_his is a slight change of plot from the first anime... Just roll with it! :P_

* * *

A celebration had started. Joyous cheers could be heard across the land. Peace had finally been forged between the Ishbalans and the military. In honor of the peace, the Fuhrer hosted a celebration. All the men of the military looked dashing in their uniforms and the women looked beautiful in their matching blue dresses. One certain blond alchemist looked extremely uncomfortable in his uniform, not used to having to wear one to begin with.

"Ed! Stop playing with your uniform!" scolded the suit of armor that sat next to him.

"Shut up Al! Be glad you don't need to wear one!" the short blond shot back, while yanking on the collar of the uniform jacket.

"I thought my bowtie was a nice touch though..." Al sulked, pointing to the lone item of clothing on the armor.

Before Ed could reply, a smug voice rang out behind them.

"Wow pipsqueak! With a uniform, you actually look taller!"

**"WHO YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK?"** Ed roared, whipping around.

There stood Roy Mustang, smirking down at Ed. As always, Risa Hawkeye stood right alongside him.

"Now sir, I think they both look rather handsome." Risa told him, winking at the boys.

"It is cute when kids play dress up. " Roy admitted, holding his chin.

Al grabbed Ed right as he was ready to launch at Roy.

"Brother! Calm down! This is not good behavior!" Al exclaimed, trying to restrain the wild smaller boy.

"**HE DESERVES IT! ALWAYS CALLING ME A KID! I'M NO KID!"** Ed cried, trying to maul Roy

A soft laugh caused them all to turn. A young girl stood there, a smile lighting up her face. She was Ed's age, obviously taller. She had jet black hair that fell straight along her back.

"Roy! I thought you were nicer than this." she said to the man, still smiling.

"Samantha, so nice to see you out of the lab. Did you escape?" Roy replied, smirking at the girl.

"Ah ha. Ah ha... Jerk!" the girl hissed, her sapphire blue eyes narrowing.

"Are they keeping you busy in the lab?" Risa asked.

"As always... Tonight is the first night I've been let out of the lab in four days..." Samantha admitted, playing with the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"You're a scientist?" Al asked interrupting.

"Not yet. I hope to be someday. I'm just an assistant." Samantha told him.

"Samantha, meet Alphonse and Edward Elric." Risa introduced, " Boys... meet-"

Samantha Mustang." Samantha introduced.

"Then... you're Roy's sister?" Al asked.

"Yup! Sure am. I got all the looks and the brains. Roy's always been jealous." she joked, winking at her brother.

Risa covered her mouth to cover a smile and Al chuckled to himself. Samantha smirked at her brother, only to get a glare in return. She shrugged as if to say What? They all finally noticed that the short alchemist had not said a word. He stood in his spot, unmoving.

"Does he always do that?" Samantha asked Al.

"Not usually..." he replied, poking his brother.

"Hmmmm..." she said, tapping her cheek, " If he moves, I'll tell him all of Roy's secrets."

"What?" Ed exclaimed, snapping out of it.

Samantha giggled and ignored the I'm Going To Kill You looks that Roy was shooting her.

"Mind if I join?" she asked, grabbing a chair.

She slid into the chair, smoothing out her dress as Risa and Roy sat down next to her.

"So Samantha, what type of work do you do in the lab?" Al asked.

"Since I'm just assistant, not much beyond paper work." Samantha smiled.

"Oh... I see..." Al sighed, seeming a little bummed.

"You should stop by the lab sometime." Samantha told him, trying to cheer him up.

"Really?"

"Do you really think that your superiors would like that?" Roy asked her.

Samantha narrowed her eyes at her brother's annoyed tone. He met her gaze with a smug face.

"I'm sure of it." she smirked back, " Dr. Damico is always looking for help."

"With an assistant like you, I don't doubt that." Roy muttered.

"Sir!" Risa gasped.

Samantha stared at her brother in surprise. She sat there for a moment and they all thought that she might cry. But then she grinned an evil smile.

"At least I didn't get demoted for sleeping with a secretary." she replied calmly.

Roy's face flushed in anger and Risa's flushed in embarrassment. Ed's mouth dropped in surprise. Samantha cocked her head to the side as if to say Take That. Before Roy could retort, music began to play.

"Ask her to dance." she hissed at Roy.

Roy turned and walked away. Risa looked after him for a moment, before silently chasing after him.

"He'll thank me for it later." she muttered, shaking her head.

Ed and El stared at the girl, clearly confused.

"Oh god! Please don't tell me that you two don't know about them!" she gasped.

Blank looks. Samantha groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

"Wow... Those two have been into each other for the longest time. But they can't act on it in public since he is her superior." she explained.

"Can't act on what?" Ed asked, completely missing the point.

"Of course a kid like you wouldn't understand matters of the heart." Samantha sight, trying to hide a smile.

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID? I AM SEVENTEEN! I AM A MAN DAMMIT!"** Ed yelled.

Samantha leaned across the table and pressed a finger to Ed's lips. A bright pink blush spread across his face as she gave him the famous Mustang look. The one that Roy often gave women that Ed found creepy. But when Samantha did it, a strange feeling formed in his stomach.

"Well... since you say you're not a kid..." she started, "Let's dance!"

Ed suddenly found himself being drug from his chair and onto the dancefloor, leaving a chuckling Al alone. He blushed as Samantha grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, and then slid her own onto his shoulders.

"Don't worry," she whispered, " It's all innocent fun."

* * *

**A/N** : _Someone is gonna cause some trouble!_


End file.
